Reunion
by Soundless Gypsy
Summary: What happens when Kyoko and Sho get the same yellow fancy envolope? Will they go or will they blow it off? And if they decide to go what will happen? And who would they take with them? FIND OUT! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

As Kyoko stepped inside of her apartment setting all her things on the living room table, while looking at her threw the mail aside, then there was a creamy yellow envolope with a gold stamp that caught kyoko's eyes. She picked it up and remember something important. She looked at her watch, and ran to her bedroom and changed in to new clothes, she graped her purse. Then she starred at the envolope and thought about taking it and reading it later or leaving it. She threw the envolope in her purse, grabed her keys and headed out the door. She walked down the hall to a navy blue door and knocked hard enough to be heard. She waited patiently for someone to answer. A tall raven haired man answered the door. She smiled up at him, he smiled back. He extanted his arm and placed around her waist pulling her into a kiss, while pulling her into his apartment.

She pushed him playfully and walked towards the kitchen. She began to take out materials to make dinner. She paced herself to the refrigerator and took out some vegetables. She started to cut them into slices and into small squares for a special dish she was preparing for him. He couldn't take it anymore he really wanted to touch her, he went threw the whole day missing her warm, her smell, her voice. He leaned forward almost tasting her, he placed a kiss on the nape of her neck. He pushed her forward pinning her to the table and to his body with no escape. He nippled on her ear wispering to her sweet words as if he was pouring his soul into very letter. He moved closer kissing down her neck, savoring her like a sweet candy. She giggled while he kept kissing her, shivers when threw out her body, causing her to laugh and giggle. Giving her a tickling feeling. She let go of the knife and pushed him enough so she could turn around and face him." Kuon let me finish making dinner... Aren't you hungry? " She placed her hand on his chest lightly pushing him away, missing his warm. " Yes, I'm hungry, very hungry..." He pulled her into is arms giving her a wolfish smile." I just tasted a little of my dinner and it was quiet delicious... And with your permission, i would love to finsh what i started."She laughed and graped his chin and kissed him lightly on his lips. " Maybe... it depends if you behave and you eat your dinner." He pouted and walked to the living room and said "ok".

Once dinner was done, they made there way to the living room to watch a movie. Kyoko quickly remembered the letter, and quickly strided to her purse. She took out the letter and made her way to Ren and sat down next to him. Ren peeked over Kyoko's shoulder in curiosity, wondering what was the letter about. Kyoko opened the letter and they both read it in silence. Ren just smiled and looked at kyoko. Kyoko was stunned and to scared to move, she read the letter over and over. She couldn't comprehend why they inivited her.

Meanwhile-

Sho was checking threw is mail, most of his mail was fan mail, he jusy kept threwing them one by one the coffee table. Once he came to the last one, he just stared at the last letter. He decided to open the yellow envolope, and read threw it. He read what the letter was about and threw it on the table and granted.

Mimori walked in and saw Sho laying on the sofa listening to music. " Shooooo... Shooo.." Sho ignored Mimori and returned to listening to music. Mimori noticed the open letter on the middle of the coffee table, she scaned threw the letter and read it. She smiled and looked at Sho," Shooo... Shoo... SHO!" He looked up at her and glared at her , " WHAT?", she showed him the letter. " Sho are you going?... I want to go too." Sho glanced at Mimori and then at the letter. He snatched the letter from her hands, " NO... I'm not going, so stop bothering me." Mimori just pouted and tried to take the letter. He lefted over his head out of her reach. She jumped and jumped trying to snatch the letter from his hand. Shoko walked in and looked at both of them fighting for a paper that Sho was holding onto. Shoko took the letter and read it and just smiled at both of them. Sho was very confussed with Shoko's expression. " Sho, are you planning to go." Sho looked at Shoko and thought why would she be asking this. " No, why would i waste my time going?" Shoko justed smiled at him, " Sho you can go and take it as a vacation. And... she might go." Shoko wispered the last sentence making Sho perk up. He just smiled to himself, then Mimori inturpted his thoughts. " Then that means I'll be going with you." She said it with hopefully eyes and a big smile on her face. " Good you can keep him out of trouble." Sho looked at Shoko in disbelie. He couldn't believe Mimori was going with him. She would have to put up with her with 3 days.

Ren & Kyoko-

" Kyoko... Kyoko... are you ok?" Ren tired to get her attention by waving his hands. Then Ren took the letter to make sure he was reading it right and didn't miss anything that made kyoko into stone. He laughed and hugged Kyoko, " whats wrong?" then he remembered that she had didn't have friends at her school because of Sho. Kyoko just stared at the Golden bold letters on the top of the paper" MIDDLE SCHOOL REUNION."

" I don't want to go ... Kuon" Kyoko said near to tears. She really didn't want to go, she was too scared to face her past. All her memories started to follow in. Her memories of her mother and her classmates tormented her every day. The only thing that brought her back from her nightmare was Ren's arms, hugging her and trying to comfort her. Knowing her expression, Ren knew she was remember everything, and then Sho poped into his head. And he cursed Sho under his breath, because of him Kyoko had the worst time in middle school and had no friends. Ren leaned forward and kissed her, "Kyoko... why don't you go? It will be fun." Ren lefted her on to his lap, still hugging her close to him. Ren kissed every tear that streamed down her rosy cheek. Kyoko looked up at him with a half smile. She started to think if she should really go or not. Ren starred at her different cute expressions, that just made him chuckle. Suddenly a bright smile was painted on to her face." Kuon, why don"t you go with me. That way i won"t be lonely , i'll have you. And i'll have enough courage to stand up to them." He smiled and said ok while hugging her in to his arms again, she giggled letting her guard down. " thenit's decided, but we have to tell Lory that we need 5 days off. Without him knowing that our little vacation is linked together." Ren winked at her and kissed her forehead. " just leave that to me."


	2. Chapter 2 Tourists

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters.**

**Some of you, have been asking about Kyoko and Ren. Well... this is in the near future that Ren confusses to Kyoko. And Kyoko knows what happened to Ren and excepts all of him, as Corn, Kuon, and Ren. And they have been in a relationship for a while and its a secret to everyone. Including there dear friends. They don't want to make a big fuse over it. There waiting for the right time to tell them about there relationship. But for now they just want to take it slow.**

**Chapter 2: Tourists**

As Kyoko and Ren made there way to Lory's office. Kyoko was getting nerves, "What if he asks us if were going together? Or worse he sends someone to check on us." Kyoko wispered enough for Ren to hear. He looked down at Kyoko and smiled at her " i don't think Lory would do that, if he would i would think of something." Then Ren started to think about it,'but then again, ... no no he wouldn't.' he waved the idea away. Once they opened the door, they walked in to a tropical jungle. They were very perplexed by the eerie office, that was decorated by really tropical animals and trees. They called out for Lory , but they couldn't hear him because of the tropical noices going threw out the office. It didn't seem like a really office anymore. Then Lory appeared out of the bushes with a real black jaguar.

" Good to see you, Kyoko and Ren. What do i owe this visit? " He gave a delighted grin to them , while petting Angelo (italian name for his jaguar).

Lory was wearing a fancy indian robe with beautiful golden silk. They both asked for 5 days off work, a small vacation. Lory was a little confused about this request, but didn't bother asking just knew that they needed a vacation.

Once Ren and kyoko left, he called Yashiro to clear Ren's schedule for the week that was coming up. Yashiro was a bit confused and he asked why this change. That Ren needed a vacation to rest for a while. Yashiro told Lory that he was headed to his office to disuss this, and what was the really reason. All of a sudden Kanae barges in while Lory was putting down the phone. He turned and looked at a fuming Kanae starting at him, " why , hello Kanae, How are you?" . Yashiro walked in and starred at kanae and lory. " don't hello me, whats this that Kyoko is leaving for five days." Yashiro came in at the right time in hearing Kanae what she said. He felt that the room had dropped a degree. Yashiro wanted to ease the tension.." President, don't you think it's a little suspicious? That there taking a vacation at the same time. " All three looked at each other and started to think about it for a it mean that there a couple, theirs no other explaination. Both men smiled an evil big grin planning to follow them. As for Kanae she was only going along because she still didn't fully trust Ren. And she was worried about her best friends well being. '

Yashiro looked at Kanae " haven't see you in a while?" she looked at him, he had a really stupid grin on his face. She giggled " I'm fine, glasses-san.. hehehehehe."

Meanwhile, Kyoko and Ren were packing for there mini vacation. Ren was really happy that he'll be able to spend time with kyoko. As for Kyoko, she was happy as well to spend time with Ren. But she wasn't ready to see her classmates she really didn't want to ever see there faces again. But if you have to face a problem then face it head on.

" Kyoko... you can do this." she said to herself, feeling confident. Then a knock made her jump, " May ...i come in". Ren peeked in looking at a flustered Kyoko. She nodded and let him in. " Kyoko are you done? Should i help you."Ren said as he sat infront of her suitcase. " No, its fine I'm done. i just needed to place some shirts in." Kyoko said as she closed her closet. Ren looked inside her suitcase and sa a pair of ver sexy cute light yellow, white polka dotted panties. He pulled it out and blushed then giggled. " Kyoko, when we get to Kyoto would you model this for me?"

Kyoko turned to see Ren holding up her bra and underwear. She blushed, snatched it and closed her suitcase. " you perv..." Ren laughed, he couldn't help but teased her. Ren kissed her cheek and apologize knowing that she would be pouting. Kyoko turned and placed her hand on Ren's cheek " i can't stay mad at you." and kissed him. She stood up and walked towards the living room. She turned to look at Ren " maybe I well do just that when we get to Kyoto." winked and left the room. Ren was shocked, he felt his face burning and his heart skip a beat.

The next day- Ren and Kyoko left to the train station. But not knowing that they had three stalkers. Following close behind them.

The ride to Kyoto was calm and quiet. They took this time to plan out what they were going to do. Once they got to Kyoto they grabbed a taxi and headed to the Fuwa's INN. And the three followers went to another INN that was close to the Fuwas.

" Hello, may I talk to Mrs. Fuwa please." Kyoko told a young girl tht was working there. She quickly ran to get Mrs. Fuwa. She came back and told her that these guest clam to know her. Mrs. Fuwa turned to look at the couple, she has never seen them in her life before. " Hello, auntie." Kyoko said while taking of her hat and shades. Mrs Fuwa's eyes widen and tears started to roll down her cheek and ran straight in to kyoko's arms. A man ran out hearing his wife cry out. Finds his wife hugging a young woman. Mrs Fuwa quickly turned to see her husband and let him see who the young woman is.

He sees a beautiful confident young woman. And realizes that it's Kyoko and swips her off her feet and hugged her. Mr. and Mrs. Fuwa turn to see a very handsome young man behing kyoko and they smiled at him. Ren smiled back at them and hugged Kyoko... " Hello, I've heard so much about you from Kyoko. I'm so happy to finally meet you Mr. and Mrs Fuwa." They turned to Kyoko and Kyoko just smiled at them." Excuse my rudness I'm kyoko's boyfriend, Ren Tsurgura." Ren takes off his hat and shades.

The Fuwas starred at the actor in disbelief and then looked at Kyoko. They couldn't believe that they had the two most famous actors in there INN. They snapped back into reality, once they heared a crash in the background. They turned to see some dumbstrucked waitress and waiters looking at the actors. Ren grabbed kyoko's arm and pulled her into a hug. Letting them know that he's spoken for and she was his, making Kyoko giggle.

Once they unpacked they decided to go site seeing, or just go window shopping. They both disguised themselves as tourists and told the Fuwas that they would come back later. The Fuwa's smiled and waved good-bye. Disapoinnted that there jackass of a son let Kyoko go. But they were really happy that Kyoko was happy with a person who treasured her and loved her.

Hand and hand , Kyoko and Ren walked down the street looking at the stores.

Alot of people starred at the foreign couple walking by, and were dumbstrucked.

Kyoko stopped at a store and looked at the clothes, the toys, and the jewelry. She looked around in curiosity... while she was in La La land. Ren quickly escaped and ran to a flower shop next door and bought a flower pin for her hair. Once Ren came out he saw a very flustered Kyoko surrounded by guys.

" hey, baby you alone- want to hang out with us?" a guy grabbed kyoko's arm. Kyoko pulled her arm out of the his grip and smiled, " I'm waiting for my boyfriend." Ren walked towards them and hugged kyoko and kissed her. Once they pulled away from there sweet kiss, Ren placed the flower pin on her hair and stared at her. " You look cute." Kyoko giggled and blushed and kissed him. One of the guys tapped Ren's shoulder , " hey, shes ours" .. Ren ignored them and pulled on Kyoko's hand and they both started to walk. Ren turned to them and glared a BJ glare. The group of guys quickly left.

" i can't leave you alone, not even for a mintue. Good thing i came on this trip. I don't want another guy touching my girl. ' Ren held out his hand and grabbed kyoko pulling her along. Kyok giggled at Ren's childness and jeolousy.

He smiled and pointed at a small cafe shop. Asking Kyoko if she wanted to go inside. She nodded and went inside without them even noticing they attracted alot of attention. Everyone in the cafe looked at them, especially three people who were hiding in a far cornor. Lory looked at Yashiro " I knew it, they are a couple. But why wouldn't they tell us. i feel a little hurt." Lory pouted and looked at Kanae. Kanae just stared at the foreign couple in disbelief. She couldn"t beleive Kyoko didn't tell her before.

What impressed them the most was that they didn't care if they were romantic in public. They watched Kyoko feed Ren and how they kissed and gazed into each others eyes. It was quiet amazing to watch that this couple could make a 360 degree turn , in a few months.

But what lory didn't realized that there was affection going on at his table without him knowing. Lory was to busy watching the couple at the other side of the cafe. That he didn't notice Kanae and Yashiro were holding hands under the table. After they followed them near the park. They saw Kyoko and Ren sit at a bench near the fountain. On the way to the park they didn't notice girls and guys triping. Looking at the beautiful foreign couple walking by.

As the days passed by Lory, Yashiro, and Kanae decided to leave Kyoko and Ren alone. Instead they had there vacation of there own.

Yashiro and Kanae had time to spend with each other in a couple way like kyoko and Ren. And as for Lory, he just roamed around Kyoto. Looking at several love novels and movies. A lot girls and women when up to Lory and ask him out. By there surprise he was older then he looked and he just smiled it off and left.

But the three knew that they would definetly go to the reunion to support Kyoko.

Meanwhile Ren and Kyoko were getting ready for the next day, the middle school reunion. Kyoko wasn't looking forward to it, but she knew Ren by her side she could do anything. Even standing up to the evil from her past.

**A/N: Thank to those who have been reading. I'm really happy that you enjoy my story. I'll try to update as soon as possible... ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3 the reunion

Thank you for waiting ... heres chapter 3 enjoy and **please please review**

**Chapter 3: The reunion**

Sho finally arrived to Kyoto, he was tired but relieved. Then he felt something heavy hanging from his arm. Mimori was all smiles and looked around while adjusting her sun hat." is this where you grew up Sho." She asked while pulling him to the direction of there hotel.

Once they finished unpacking, Sho and Mimori decided to walk around Kyoto, a lot of people reconized them. But then Sho heard that there was an attractive couple roaming around kyoto. And a rumor was going around that the couple was at the park having a picnic. Sho was very curious of the couple as they walked around, they kept hearing about this admirable couple. Sho's curiosity grew every time he hear about them, as they got to the park they stopped to sit down at a benech. Mimori was staring at the classy looking fountain. Mimori smiled at Sho, " Sho i've notice that your curious of the couple. So am i, they seem intresting." Sho looked at Mimori and didn't answer and stared at the couple beyond the fountain. Mimori looked at what Sho was looking at.

There was a strong wind that was passing by, Sho and Mimori were looking at a girl. The girl was standing in the middle of a picnic area. She was wearing a white dazzling sundress with a baby blue bow. And a sun hat, her long brown wavy hair was blowing in the wind. She held on to her hat while the wind blew her hair and dress softly forward. It looked like she was waiting for someone in particular. A young man grabed her hand, making her turn. The young man was wearing a pair of blue jeans, with a blue polo shirt. He was holding on to a picnic couldn't make out his face because of the wind blowing. The young girl extended her hand and brushed the young mans hair out of his face and smiled at him. And placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

The rumors were true , the couple was quiet radient, and dare i say perfect. Both sho and mimori were stunnded, they couldn't take there eyes off the couple... the couple walked towards there direction. But did not reconize them, as they passed the girl had a charming bright smile that illuminated her face. Both turned to look at mimori and sho , and said " Good morning. " Both mimori and sho understood, and knew immediately that they weren't from there. As the attractive couple left they spoke in english, looking in to each others eyes. Mimori and Sho blush trying to figure out what they were talking about but didn't understand what they said.

But with out knowing it the foreign couple was non other than kyoko and Ren, in there descize. With or without descize they attracted to much attention.

Kyoko was holding on to Ren having the best day. Spending her time with her love one. Even though she saw Sho, she just smiled knowing that he didn't reconize them. Sho can't even make her day sad or gloomy she was too happy.

Through out the next days Sho kept hearing about the foreign couple. He couldn't get the couple out of his head, he didn't understand why...

Day of Reunion-

Kyoko was ready to go to the reunion and if she needed help she would use Natsu as a cover up. Once she walk towards the staris and walked towards Ren. Ren waiting for Kyoko with the Fuwas, while he fixed his tie. The Fuwas and Ren looked up in Aww looking at Kyoko she looked like a princess. Well you can say she was drop dead gorgeous, dangerouly sexy. Ren was amazed, he walked up to kyoko and bend down next to her ear, " i think i don't want to go to the reunion. Lets stay and you promised that you would model that little number for me." Kyoko turned red and smiled a sexy smile at Ren and kissed him. " i don't think so, now we go to the dreadful reunion." She took a deep breath and looked at Ren." i'm ready lets go" he smiled at her and took her hand and walked her to the reunion hand in hand.

Once they were outside of the building Kyoko stopped and took a deep breath letting Natsu out. Ren looked at kyoko and he also let BJ slip out a little. But he didn't let him control him completely. He looked at Kyoko and saw a glim of excitment in her eyes. He knew that he was starring at Natsu now, he smiled a wolfish smile, that was all BJ. " you ready babe," Ren looked at kyoko and she nodded.

They pushed the two big doors and saw all the people in the reunion staring at them. But as they went in, they didn't care. Especially since Natsu walked like a panther dominating with every step she took. All the guys in the room looked at kyoko as if she looked like she was something good to eat. She just smiled at them with a kittenish giggle, but behind it was full of power and danger. They were very beautiful, sexy, breath taking couple. She had a air about her that was of a predator. And the young man was like a predator, also powerful but noticed that she wasn't the only one that was getting all the attention. She starred at the girls, who were staring at Ren. Natsu just smiled, knowing that the game was going to beginning and it was going to be quiet intertaining. She pushed Ren aside, leaving him behind. Ren looked at her in confusion and tired to reach out and grab her. But she quickly turned around and placed her hand on his chest. She grabed his tie and pulled him down to her level and she softly beat on his lower lip and smiled. He looked at her, knowing that at any second the emperor would take over. And soon enough he did, he reached out and grabed Natsu from the waist. " Ohhh were not done dear..." giving her a dark, seductive smile. She giggled and pulled his tie, making him follow her. " i know were not, do you want to play a game?" The emperor looked amused, and smiled at Natsu, he bend down and wispered to her ear, while seating down. " i would love to" he nibbled her ear pulling her into his lap. She giggled and adjusted her self on his lap.

Natsu was wearing a red cocktail dress that stopped at her knee and the back was long. The front was strapless and the chest was a heart shape. She also had an expessive necklace that went perfectly with the dress. And alo had black strap high heels. Ren was wearing a gray suit with a black dress shirt and a plain red tie that complamined her dress and dress shoes. His hair was slicked back.

Everyone's mouth was opened looking at this attractive couple seducting each other. It seemed that they had only eyes for each other. But that wouldn't stop them from getting to know them. But most of them were scared to get near them... mostly because Ren glared at them.

For example the first time a guy wanted to talk to Kyoko while Ren was getting refreshments. Once he got back, he saw the guy leaning on the table, showing Kyoko in evry way that he was intrested in her. But Kyoko kept ignoring him, trying to end the conversation as soon as possible. But then Ren cut in, he sat on his sit and glared at the guy but he didn't move at all. Natsu appeared and smiled at the guy infront of her and stood up. She gently pushed him, the guy thought that kyoko was coming on to him. But it was quiet the opposite. He smiled at her, trying to reach out for her hand. But Natsu made her way to Ren and stood infront of him, turned around to look at the guy. " Can't you see i belong to this man alone." while rapping her arms on his neck while siting down. Ren rapped his arms on her waist and kissed her neck and shoot the guy a side glare. He quickly left, feeling the dark, heavy , cold glare that sent shivers down his spine. Every time they tryed to talk to her Ren would shoot a BJ glare, murderous glare. And since then they wouldn"t come near them, they would admire them from afar.

Then all of a sudden The doors flew open, Sho and Mimori walked in as if they were royalty. Most of the girls and guys rushed to greet him and welcome him. All the girls were happy to see Sho again. The girls complained that who was the girl that walked in with him. He just sayed that she was his date and that they worked in the same a agency. All of a sudden Mimori heard this familiar giggles coming from the far corner. She looked toward the direction where the giggles came from. And her mouth fell open, she saw Ren sitting down with Kyoko on his lap and his face was buried on her neck. She stared at the couple and tired to not notice them, and she praied that Sho wouldn't notice them.

When Kanae, Lory and Yashiro got to the Reunion they all decided to call kyoko and tell her they were in Kyoto. They didn't want to make a scene infront of everyone. So kane called Kyoko on the phone while they entered the back door. They really didn't want to enter the big doors.

Riiinnnngg Riiinnnnnngggg - Kyoko quickly reached into her purse. She moved Rens hand aside to grab her phone , but Ren made it hard. He kept trying to grap her hands every time she tried to reach out for her purse. She giggled, playing this little game, but finally she reached her phone and anwsered... " Hello... Hello?"

" MO... why didn't u answer your damn phone? I've been calling u three times now,." Kyoko squealed out of joy..." MOKO-San... hello .. i'm so sorry, there was something that wouldn't let me get to my phone. I'm really sorry" Kanae imagined what that something was. She smiled to her self .. and told Kyoko that she was doing a small assiment near the area and she wanted to visit her. Kyoko paniced and didn't say anything, Ren was worried because of her paniced expression. Kyoko didn't know what to say she was speechless, her friend was worried about her and when out of her way to visit her. But then she remembered Ren, what was going to be her exuce for bring Ren along.

Ren was worried because she wouldn't responed to him, he asked her what was going on but still no answer. He shock her and she slowly turned to look at him, and whispered that Kanae was in Kyoto. Kyoko suddenly remmebered that Kanae was still on the phone. You could hear someone yelling Mo on the other side of the phone line. Kyoko quickly answered.. " i'm so sorry moko-san. What were you going to say." you could hear a deep sigh on the other side.

" Mo ... just turn around" Kyoko slowly turned around. Still sitting comfterblely on Ren's lap. And saw Kanae, Yashiro and Lory walking towards them. Even though they didn't want to make a big entrance or scene. They did make one, everyone stared at them and noticed that they made there way to the unapprochable couple.

Both Kyoko and Ren were surprised to see there friends, but Ren was mostly mad then surprised. He glared at Yashiro and Lory, trying to tell them that they were dead once they got back to Tokyo.

They all sat down at the table and stared at them, and they finally noticed there position Kyoko blushed. And Ren smiled, they were both getting happy smiles from there friends... Kyoko tried to move off Ren's lap but he placed his hands on her lap and traped her. Everytime Kyoko tried to move off his lap he just imprisoned her with his arms, causing her cheeks to flash a bright red.

On the other side of the room, Mimori was trying her best to distract Sho from the table in the far corner. But it was getting harder since other people joined the table. And the table was hard to miss since it was surrounded by beautiful people.

Some of Sho's old friends were whispering about the certain table, Sho's ears peered up by listening that two certain girls were really pretty from the far corner of the table. But it seemed that one of them was taken, because she was sitting on one of the guys lap. Sho asked who they were talking about, one of they guys pointed to the table. Sho followed his finger and looked at the people that he was talking about.

Sho's friends noticed that Sho was getting mad and started to walk towards the table. They followed close behind, Mimori tried to stop him. She was silently cursing Kyoko, her night was ruined.

Most of the people that knew Sho followed him, they were curious of the mysterious couple and there guests.

Sho yanked Kyoko off Rens lap and glared at him. Everyone was shocked by his reaction and starred at them. Kanae was about to beat Sho up for yanking Kyoko, but Yashiro stopped her and told her that it was better if they didn't get involved. Kanae looked at him and agreed and sat down and looked at them.

Ren stood up and glared at Sho, Kyoko quickly slapped Sho's handcausing him to let go.

Kyoko glared at him." what the hell is your problem?"

Sho looked at Kyoko and grind his teeth.." why is he here?"

" what do you care...? " Ren slowly grabbed Kyoko's waist and pulled her towards him.

Still glaring at Sho ,.." That's right what do you care. You were the one who abandon her." Sho felt his heart fell heavy from the words, but stood his ground. " It doesn't matter, your still mine." Kyoko laughed at his statement. " You wish.. only in your dreams. Besides i belong to him." Sho was enraged..." You can't be with him when you belong to me and you always will be!."

Everyone couldn't believe what was happening. Sho knew them, and a part from that he had a close relationship with the mysterious girl. Some girls were really jeolous. Everyone couldn't take there eyes off them.

" ok, I'll give you proof that i don"t belong to you!"... She pushed Ren to his seat, while turning into Natsu. Ren became the emperor knowing her intentions and sat back losening his tie. Some girls blushed by seeing Ren's actions. Natsu slowly sat on his lap. She reached for his placed his hands on her hips. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled his head back. She slowly closed the gap between them. Before she kissed Ren she looked at Sho and saw a shocked look playing on his aspect. She smiled, and placed a long sweet kiss. She slowly let go of Ren's hair. He placed a kiss on her chest, where the dress wasn't covering. And he glared at Sho from the side and smiled at him. " you were saying Sho" Ren said while hugging kyoko closer to him.

Sho stood ther in shock, and realized that Kyoko wasn't his anymore. And he felt that she wasn't his to start with. Glared at them, but behind it all he was miserable.

Finally one of Sho's friends asked him who were the people. He looked at them," Can't you reconize your own classmate" he pointed at turn to look at her and she just smiled at them. "I don't blame you if you don't reconize me. I've changed my appearance and my personality." All of them couldn't remember her at all and couldn't remember someone as beatuiful as her in there school.

Suddenly one of the girls that dated Sho in middle school , asked " Hey Sho-chan what happened to that girl that followed you every where. We all thought she would arrive with you." Then another girl said " Hey thats true where is she?"

Sho looked at them and then at Kyoko still siting on Ren's lap, Ren still hugging her possessively.

" Your looking at her"... sho said with an angry tone. They did a double take and starred at the girl infront of them, they couldn't say a word. Kyoko just smiled at them and giggled like natsu " surprise", she sayed sarcastically.

Then another girl said.. " Then who are all this people with you, kyoko-san?"

She smiled and turned and looked at her friends.." This is my dear friend Kanae Kotonami, shes an actress, you might have seen her in movies. And on her right is my friend Yukihito Yashiro, manager for the biggest actor in toyko. And on his right is my friend and boss, owner of the company i work for ...LME. And the man i'm siting on is my boyfriend." she giggled and lookd in to his eyes.." Ren Tsuruga"

Everyone gasped and looked at the couple. And realized that it was really Ren Tsuruga, and they also remembered seeing kyoko in different movies, commerials, and magazines.

Everyone asked Kyoko what happened to her when she disppeared with Sho to Tokyo. She told them, but not excatly everything, they all asked for autographs. The rest of the night was calm.

Kyoko and Ren slowed dance, all of people took pictures of them. They didn't care, they enjoyed ther night. But they noticed that they weren't the only one's keeping there relationship a secret. They saw Yashiro and Kanae kissing , hugging and slow dancing. They smiled to themselves and and kept dancing.

As for Sho he left early, couldn't take it. He didn't want to see Kyoko and Ren together and decided to leave. Mimori ran after him, yelling his name and asking him to wait.

_Note: _...Sorry it took me soo long to update.I'll update the next chapter asap! If I don't... then i'm really sorry

the next chapter well be the end of the story heheheehh XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Memories**

Even though the reunion was hectic at the beginning it clamed down at the end and a lot of people asked for autographs. But threw out the Reunion Ren gave alot of signs to the other guys that Kyoko was his and nobody elses. And he also gave signs to the girls that he belonged to his beloved Kyoko. The whole night he was stuck to Kyoko's side. Kyoko didn't mind, she loved to spend time with him. She thought it was funny, she thought he was acting childish.. it was cute when he made the expression that screamed 'MINE' ... Ren wasn't the only one , Yashiro also was close to Kanae glaring at any guy that stared at her to long. Lory was having a field day just by watching his two favorite couples. It was as if he was watching one of his movies. No... it was better than any movie he has ever seen.

Most of the girls that bullied Kyoko were jeolous and didn't want to greet her. They hated her even more then before, for being famous and having a rich and handsome boyfriend.

Once they left, it was pretty late. They walked slow, to enjoy the night sky. " So kyoko how do you feel? " Ren leaned forward to see her expression. Kyoko giggled and squeezed his hand " It was better than i thought it would be." he smiled at her. " You know tomorrow will be our last day. I would love to take you some where before we go." He whispered it as if the secret was sweet honey. " Where... Kuon?" kyoko asked. " You'll see" he's smile was almost angelic, kyoko's heart skiped a beat. She knew she was going to like the surprise.

The next day Lory, Yashiro, and Kanae left in the morning and told them they would see them the next day. Because Ren and Kyoko would leave at night to enjoy one more day together.

Ren planned out there whole day, in the morning he took her to a cute cafe to have breakfast. Then they went to the local stores near by, were Ren bought her clothes and jewelry. She would have more but she scolded Ren for buying to much. He pulled her in to a store that had alot of the things that Kyoko liked. She looked at the things in 'aw'. Ren tried to buy anything she stared at for to long or touched. She ran after Ren to stop him from buying it, she didn't want everything. Ren pouted, he only wanted to make her smile and keep her happy. He didn't need anything , he only wanted to be close to her and feel her pressence.

Lunch, he took her to a fancy resturant and had a very romantic lunch together. Kyoko felt so happy the whole day, she felt like a princess.

Then Ren leaned forward, " Are you ready? I've been saving he best for last." she smiled " Yes" she blushed trying to figure out what was the surprise.

He blindfolded kyoko's eyes and walked her to the there destination. She almost fell on the way there, she was to excited to even notice. " Where here, Kyoko... you can take off the blindfold now." Kyoko slowly took off the cloth that blinded her view. She saw the forest that she shared with Corn, that now is Kuon her boyfriend. The place where they first meet. Kyoko started to remember all her sweet memories with corn , her only happy memories as a child. As she took in the scene that was in front of her, she turned to Ren who was kneeling down.. " Kyoko will you marry me." holding on to a little black box that had an engagment ring from tiffany's. The diamnd was a 2.0 carat ,raidant shape with a shallow cut, the band was a white gold. It shined in the afternoon sun getting kyoko's attention. Kyoko starred at Ren in disbelief and started to cry. She threw herself on to Ren and cryed her heart out. With in the sobs she cryed out " A million times YES... " Ren took her hand and placed the beautiful ring on her ring finger. The ring smiled at her with a beautiful shine. Kyoko kissed him all over his face. He kissed her on the lips and hugged her tightly.

" This is the beginning of our new life, and i can't wait." Ren smiled at her and held her close to him. Finally his dream has come true. He would spend the rest of his life with the one person he fell deeply in love with., his childhood sweetheart.

" So does that mean you'll move into my apartment now?" Kyoko giggled and kissed him on the lips" Yes" she whispered it on his lips , sending a shock wave threw his body. He smiled and kissed her back... he thought ...' i well always love this woman... and always think shes cute'

They were in a moment of peace until they remembered there friends expression if they didn't tell them about it. They laughed and pushed the thought away...

" i love you " was the last words that the wind cared, before they left there precious place and when back to there new home and there new future together

_ **fin****_**

I give a big thanks and a big bear hug to my oneesan Suz for supporting me and reading my story and reviewing it. Big shoot out. HEHEHEHEHEHEH

And thanking anyone who reads my story ... **:) Please review**


End file.
